


walk backwards toward you

by Doranwen



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: Logan returns to the Mansion, but his conversation with Rogue takes an unexpected turn.





	walk backwards toward you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



> This is set in the X-Men world sometime post-X3, without taking any of the later films into account.

"Hey," Logan called from the doorway.

Rogue poked her head from behind a canvas. "One sec, I've got paint all over." A quick dash to the sink, and she soon had her arms around Logan's solid chest, careful to avoid any skin contact. "How was the trip?" she asked, pulling back and beginning to put supplies away.

"Long. Boring, sometimes. Except for the run-in with a Friends of Humanity group north of Boise." He grinned. "Can't say they enjoyed it all that much, but I did."

Rogue grinned back.

"Brought back a few more students for you." He leaned against the doorjamb as he watched her. "How was it here?"

"Boring, unless you count the episode where two kids with overactive imaginations decided to booby-trap the mansion à la Home Alone. Ororo was not pleased with the green paint in her hair." Rogue let out a giggle, remembering.

"Got any pictures?"

"Oh yeah," she assured him. She finished rinsing the palette she'd been using. "You planning on sticking around for a bit?"

"I might. Depends."

Rogue's eyes came up to meet his. "On what?"

"If there's something to stick around for." His eyes remained fixed on her.

She suddenly found it difficult to breathe. They'd flirted some since she'd graduated, but when the news broke of the Cure failing, it had taken her a while to find her footing as the school's art teacher, and a relationship had been the last thing on her mind. Now they had settled into a pattern of easy friendship, between Logan's trips away. If they changed that and everything fell apart… "What are you saying?" she asked, frozen in place.

"Darlin', I think you know. You gonna let me know?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes." Time to live up to her name again…


End file.
